Alien: The Dark Star
by Mr-Worth-A-Read
Summary: My own prequel to 'Alien', based on 'Dark Star' by Dan O'Bannon, except with a horror twist. Set 19 years before Alien, the UAATF Dark Star lands on an alien planet, only to discover an unstoppable, nightmarish Demon of a life form which begins to hunt down the crew as the story closes on an awesome climax... Rated T for horror themes and infrequent language.
1. Prologue: INCOMING TRANSMISSION

Alien: The Dark Star

**A/N: Prequel to Alien, based on 'dark Star' By Dan O'Bannon.**

**Please remember: All capitals is what a character is typing or shouting, all caps with italics is the computer replying. Enjoy!**

_ATTENTION!_

_ATTENTION!_

_INCOMING COMMUNICATION_

_FROM WEYLAND-YUTANI COMMAND CENTRAL, ANTARCTICA._

_/UAATF 180924610 'DARK STAR' CREW REPORT:_

_LEFT THEDUS TWO MONTHS AGO, ON ROUTE TO BG386 TO DELIVER 'PACKAGE.'*_

_/CREW CURRENTLY IN HYPERSLEEP TO AWAIT ARRIVAL TO BG386._

_/VIEW CREW:_

_CAPTAIN SCOTT "DOOLITTLE" DEJAMES_

_EXECUTIVE OFFICER EDWARD "BOILER"_

_MEDICAL/SCIENCE OFFICER JESSICA HUDSON_

_WARRANT OFFICER THOMAS POWELL_

_NAVIGATOR DON PINBACK (REPLACED)_

_CHEIF ENGINEER JONAS BEAR_

_ADVANCED ENGINEER GREG ANDREWS_

_REPLACEMENT NAVIGATOR SARAH FROUG_

*_NOTE THE EXACT NATURE OF "PACKAGE" IS CURRENTLY CLASSIFIED_

_/SYSTEM ONLINE._


	2. Chapter 1: DARK STAR

Chapter One: Dark Star

The United Americas Advanced Transport Frigate 180924610 'Dark Star' drifted thought the empty blackness of space, on it's way to deliver a top secret supply of interplanetary Thermostellar Triggering nukes for the UAORD.

The ship showed no signs of life, save for the odd beeping of a computer. The empty cabins of the ship were left sunken in darkness as the lights were only on when the crew was awake. Life burst up in the ship when the Dark Star's main computer, an old MU-TH-UR 5666 came online after picking up a strange signal. It accepted the orders it received without question, for the machine felt no obligation to rebel, let alone 'feel' as it had no emotion, no sense of morality or a heart, just a complex arrangement of wires and circuit boards.

_/SYSTEM ONLINE, RECIEVBIONG MESSAGE, PLEASE STAND BY._

_MU-TH-UR-5666 ACTIVATING_

_*MESSAGE RECIEVED_

_/SENDER VERIFIED, SPECIAL ORDER 19 IN EFFECT_

_/COMMENCE THAWING OF CREW._

_WEYLAND-YUTANI_

_"BUILDING BETTER WORLDS"_

The seven cryo pods opened in the main hypersleep chamber. Captain Scott DeJames was the first to awaken, he sat up and inhaled deeply, the first breath of "fresh" air in months. He blankly looked around the room before getting up and getting dressed.

Jonas Bear sat up and spat "they ain't payin us enough for this..." Greg Andrews scratched his head as he jeered "definitely not enough to wake up to the sight of you Jonas" The ship's chief engineer was too tired to digest the insult however, stuttering out "was that a joke?"

He leaned over to see the captain come back in, Dark Star flight jacket on and ready to fly. "hey, captain. man, you look just like I feel..." the officer shrugged off the engineer's statement and went to access the Computer's interface chamber. He walked down the poorly lit corridor as the lights flickered on in front of him. He slammed his palm on the open door panel when he reached the room he was searching for.

The door wouldn't open. He looked up at the CCTV camera in the doorway, "Mother, open the door now, please." The electronic female voice responded through the blurry crackle of it's processing unit, "I cannot do that without Executive Officer Edward present." The Captain sighed and walked back to the hypersleep chamber.

"hey, Boiler, c'mon, I need you to access the main interface room, Mother's being a pain in the ass." Edward yawned, "sure, not after breakfast though..."


	3. Chapter 2: ARE WE THERE YET?

Chapter Two: Are We There Yet?

The Crew sat around the table in the ship's recreational sector, having breakfast. Medical/Science Officer Jess Hudson passed the plate of machine-made-cornbread across the table to Thom Powell, the ship's warrant Officer.

Edward finished the last of his cereal and got up, "Captain, let's go get the computer online then, set the res of the ship up too." Scott nodded, "alright, everyone, when you've finished, get the bridge online, we'll see where we are."

The two commanding officers entered the corridor and strode down to the interface room, Edward saluted the CCTV camera and the door instantly slid open. Edward nodded in appreciation and gestured for the Captain to enter, before making his way back to the others.

Scott sat down in front of the main computer terminal, failing to be distracted by the walls lined with lights flashing at binary-based intervals. He logged onto the computer, entering his name and password. After being welcomed to the system by Mother, he typed in his first query.

*WHERE ARE WE?

the computer responded in binary first, followed by readable English.

_/1/2 LIGHTYEARS FROM LV__189, NEAR GILIESE 59._

WHY HAVE WE BEEN AWAKENED EARLY?

_/SPECIAL__ORDER 19 FROM W?Y COMMAND DICTATES INVESTIGATION OF A THEMAL SIGNATURE ON THE SURFACE._

WHAT IS SPECIAL ORDER 19?

_/CLASSIFIED._

Scott logged off the computer and went to find the others on the bridge. He walked down the corridor to the bridge to find everyone prepping consoles, deactivating autopilot and gearing up. "guess what. we're no where near where we need to be, Mother woke us up to investigate a thermal blip on LV189." the entire crew moaned in disappointment as the captain straightened. "so, we are going down there to investigate. we'll be there in about seven hours, so you lot better find something to do to pass the time, since we're already prepped."

"sir! we didn't agree to it? we're not being paid for it...why are we doing it?" Jonas called out. Jess cut him off, "because your contract dictates that you do so, and I'm sure you will be paid for it, so just shut up Jonas."

Greg grabbed his friend by the arm, "c'mon Jonas, wanna try ou ya aim on the emergency rifle?" that settled it, those two would be happy during the flight time.


	4. Chapter 3 THE OTHER PASSENGER

Chapter Three: The Other Passenger?

Thom sat in front of a computer panel, Blankly staring at the digits and letters rolling on the screen. He got up and walked out of the bridge, Thom looked up and down the corridor before trying to find the Interface room. He flinched when he heard gunshots, but remembered Greg saying that he and Jonas were practicing their aim with a rifle.

Greg looked down the sights of the M36 Pulse rifle, narrowing the crosshairs over the first of many tin cans he had set up at the other end of the hallway. He exhaled, steadying his aim before squeezing off a three round burst, sending the can flying against the back wall in pieces.

He laughed in triumph before handing the gun over to Jonas, who shouldered the pulse rifle, picked a target and fired four individual shots in quick succession. Three of the cans exploded as the first three bullets hit their marks, the fourth struck the back wall and put a hole in the improvised backboard. "Great job genius!" Greg yelled, "god knows what you've probably hit you know!" Jonas simply shrugged it off and passed him the rifle again. +

The Captain entered his cabin and opened a small case, lifting off the carbon fibre casing and removing the contents. He placed the device on the floor and pressed a series of buttons which lined the side of the box. The device flashed a blue light up into the cabin, and a small, holographic creature materialised out of thin air. The beast was a small, round thing with two webbed feet, its' main body resembled that of a beachball.

The hologram was an experimental entertainment system The Captain had been sent as a gift from a friend, the device was built to produce a holographic image which behaved like a real living creature. The Beachball Alien was a trial version deigned to show behaviour, sound and colour to check if the device was working properly -similar to a test card on an old TV. The creature chirped like a bird before scuttling around the room. The Captain looked down at its' transmitter which displayed a small screen reading ;_PRACTICE ONE: FEED THE ALIEN._

Captain James sighed before removing one of the interaction pieces from the box, which to his surprise, was a small squeaky toy of a mouse or something. He pocketed the toy before moving to the holographic alien, which chirped and squealed violently and lunged at him, webbed feet flapping like wings. The Captain frowned as he took a step back, revealling the squeaky toy and squeezing it. He grinned as the toy distracted the alien hologram, which scuttled over at him, trying to pry it from his hands as he waved it out of reach.

Powel knocked on the Captains' door before entering, only to find him playing with a walking beachball. James looked up at hi8m, "I am not enjoying this, please turn it off. Now would be a good time." Powel slowly nodded before reaching over and switching off the hologram emitter and the beachball alien quickly dissipated.

"sir, may I ask, what the hell was all that about?" The Captain turned to him, "it was a gift from a friend, they asked me to turn it on and try it out as soon as I could, I had no bloody clue that it was gonna be a talking alien beachball." He grinned, "How long till we reach the planet?"

"Not long sir, only about an hour or so. I recommend getting everyone to their stations now so we can land properly." Powel responded, before leaving the cabin and heading to the bridge. The Captain began to put the device back in its' case, when he finished, he madce his way to the bridge to take command of the Dark Star.

**If you've seen Dark Star, you'll easily recognise the beachball alien from that movie. If not, google "Dark star beach ball alien" and I know you'll probably laugh. Funny to think ****_that_**** was the original 'Alien'**

**stay awesome!**


End file.
